Psycho Dad
Psycho Dad (born November 17, 1962) is the overall main antagonist of the YouTube series created by McJuggerNuggets, known as The Psycho Series and the main antagonist of the graphic novel Psycho-Kid vs. Psycho-Dad, the sequel to the Psycho Series. He was also revived by the Devil. He was portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. History Early life Jeffrey Ridgway was born on November 17, 1962, and had an abusive childhood because of his father. His father forced him and his brother Chris to work, and they would often plays sports outside because they would be kicked out of the house in the morning. When he was 16 years old, Jeff sneaked into a arcade to play video games, but one day was caught by his father. His father punished him with physical violence, and strongly disapproved of Jeff playing video games, which would influence his own parenting toward his two sons. During his youth, Jeff met and married Theresa, and they had two sons named Jefferey Jr. and Jesse Ridgway. Jeff Sr. wanted to mold his sons to be like him, and became abusive towards them through the series. The Series Jeff Sr. made his first appearance in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, coming home to see Jesse playing video games as Jeff Jr. records him. Psycho Dad flips out, taking Jesse's Xbox and throwing inside a fireplace, and lashes at Jesse as he starts crying. After a while, there was now new release of Psycho Dad in a video until 2014, and the episode was titled Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. In the video, Jesse took Jeffrey's laptop and played the first episode of the Psycho series on it, and went outside and reviewed the series with Jeff Sr. Psycho Dad didn't like that the video was on YouTube, and that it gained massive popularity, angering him. Psycho Dad then released his rage by breaking the laptop with a nearby axe, and chased Jesse down the street. In August 2014, Psycho Dad steals Jesse's video games from his room. and mows them over as Jesse screamed in agony. In September 2014, Jeff Sr.'s TV was destroyed by Jesse after Jeff Jr. confiscated Buzz Simkins's Game Boy SP. Psycho Dad continued to confront Jesse on his job for the next few episodes. Eventually, Psycho Dad banishes Jesse from the house as punishment, and proceeded to live normally at the residence. When learning that Jesse was using the family electricity, Psycho Dad ran over Jesse's residence, Eagles Landing, with a tractor. On May 1, 2015, Jeff Jr. kidnaps Jesse and takes him back to their home, much to Jeff Sr.'s disapproval. However, he decides to allow Jesse to stay if he pays monthly rent. Eventfully, after several events including Jesse pranking his brother by having Corn push him into a hole, Jeff kicks Jesse out a second time after destroying his room and most of his belongings. This time, however, the rest of the family convinces him to give him a second chance as long as he pays rents and obeys the new rule regarding him not having a door. Several months later, Jeff's marriage with Theresa becomes strained after she starts getting sick of seeing him abuse her sons. Some of his actions leading up to this point include ruining Jeff Jr.'s Halloween party despite Jesse being the one who set the fireworks, acting ungrateful towarde Jesse for buying him a birthday gift he hateed, and finally, destorying many of Jesse's belonging's including his car after finding out he hit JT in the head (not knowing that it was out of self defense). Theresa ends up asking for a divorce before driving off. Jeff Sr. tries to win Thersea back several times. He even went as far as to damaage the shop she and Larry owned after she rejects his offer to get back toegther. Failing to understand that his temper and treatment of their sons led to the divorce, Jeff starts taking his anger out on Jesse; even telling him while drunk that "he was sometimes ashamed to have him as a son." Eventfully, once Theresa kills Jesse out of Aunt Jackie's house despite them both wanting to live their toegther (mostly because she didn't want to live with Jesse if he refused to do his share of the work), he ends up deciding to leave her alone for good. This is one of the few times he gets upset with someone for hurting Jesse as even he felt Thersa crossed the line. Personality Psycho Dad is the abusive father of Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and the ex-husband of Theresa Abraham-Ridgway. He is a very wrathful person who destroys the consoles of his son because he did not accept that YouTube is a job and later out of anger for his role in his and Theresa's divorce. In addition, he is very strict, believing in the old style of what men do, working and modeling their children. He drives his son into madness, locking him in the house, destroying his things, and controlling his life. He gets killed in the end by his own, but is later resurrected. During the series itself, Jeff Sr. started off as a wrathful yet well-meaning father before becoming worse overall time. At first, he showed concern towards Jesse's temper and lazy lifestyle as he thought it was because of his love for videogames, but ends up resenting Jesse for his role in Theresa and Jeff separating. Because of this, he starts endangering Jesse's life, even almost killing him and Corn at one point. Even when Jesse aimed a gun at his hate, Jeff wasn't remorseful about everything he's done. Instead, he said that he should not have introduced Jesse to video games showing that he still did not believe that he was in the wrong beyond enabling Jesse's addiction. Furthermore, Psycho Dad also proves to contradict himself. Despite getting upset with Jesse many times for disrepecting him, he shows little respect for others and their belongings. The greatest example of this will be when he remorselessly Larry's trailer after Aunt Mellisa asked him to get Jesse out of her house. Another example would be when he broke Jesse's Super Nintendo. In the latter case, however, he did relent when Jesse points out that he had no right to destory his property. The worst trait about Jeff Sr. aside from his temper, is the fact that he never shows respect towards people who have different beliefs. Despite growing to dislike Jesse for doing the same thing, Jeff has no problem passing his views on others and lashing out on them if they refuse to give in. On top of this, he is capable of taking advantage of people as he constantly tricked Jesse into thinking that he changed only to return back to his old ways. This is despite him calling out Jesse for doing the same towards others including Theresa. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Disciplinarians Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:The Heavy Category:Rogues Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Ensemble Category:Addicts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Mutated Category:Obsessed Category:Fictionalized Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed